


Good Together

by thatdragonchic



Series: Steo drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealous!Stiles, M/M, Steo, pack meeting, steo family, steo having a little family, steo with kids, stiles with kids, sweet!Theo, theo with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo have worked so hard to get to where they are now, with two kids and the house that they bought and renovated. Their first pack meeting at the house and it seems like they're son just won't stop crying and neither of them could pin point what's wrong. So Stiles is worried that Scott who already doesn't fully approve of Theo will frown upon them, and that his child might combust like all those parents online said, he feared for the worst and yet hoped for the best. Theo is nothing but supportive the whole way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me writing Steo with kids and it's really quite beautiful

Stiles was worried that Scott was looking at every imperfection. After Theo came back  _ he  _ was the untrusting one. Though he pulled through and smiled for the camera’s when Stiles and Theo fell in love, then proceeded to get married at twenty. They lived in a small apartment, they were college kids, they were gathering everything could, trying to make ends meet and give a good wedding. And not six months later were they agreeing to adopt a child. A one year old no less. Stiles remembers it vividly, they were just lying in the queen sized bed in PJ’s, Stiles was reading a nook book while Theo traced patterns over his covered chest with his fingers. Occasionally he’d sip at the tea he made and it just sort of happened.

“What if we adopted a kid?” 

It took Stiles a back, the orangey light of the lamp the only thing illuminating, otherwise leaving the room dark, and barely lighting half of Theo’s face as he rested in Stiles lanky arms. “A kid?” Stiles repeated.

“Yeah a kid.” 

Stiles had put down the nook, closing the screen and he shifts to better look at Theo. He didn’t know if he was serious, if this was something he wanted now. But now it was there, out in the open- something they’ve both thought about every time a child was somehow crossing their paths. Could they afford it? Could they find space for one? They conversation happened in low whispered voices, as if somebody might here.

They wanted kids, and they wanted happiness and all of these things. Two weeks later, they found themselves in an adoption office. Found themselves signing papers and looking over things and getting certifications (that Stiles would later complain nobody should ever have to fill out to be a parent, if a man and a woman didn’t have to become certified to get pregnant, why should  _ anybody  _ looking to adopt be ‘certified’ or ‘qualified’ when they wanted something like a child just as much as anybody who could get pregnant? So if a woman who can’t get pregnant suddenly has to be qualified to take in a child? It just seemed ridiculous to Stiles. These people probably weren’t qualified. Most people who had children might not qualify. Theo told him it was okay and that they didn’t have to worry, it was a good thing Theo was driving,) then not a week later they got a call and were allowed to go see some children in the shelter. 

Stiles eyes were immediately caught by a dark skinned asian girl on a play mat. “Oh you don’t want her,” the lady told him and he was curious. “She gets seizures when she’s sick.”

Theo looks to Stiles and they both look back to the girl and Stiles absolutely melts when he sees her look up at him. “No, I want her,” he decided and Theo nods, a little tranced as they both go to kneel by the little girl. They were in love. Then it came to papers and Stiles immediately opted for the free legal name change. “I want to name her Cosette.”

The woman looks to Theo and Theo nods. “Cosette,” he agrees. “We want to name her Cosette.”

It was a year and a half later that they signed up for an immediate adoption after a visit to the hospital for Cosette and her seizures. A couple was looking desperately for somebody to adopt their new born, Stiles and Theo’s names are on the first on the list. A half native american half white baby boy (just like Theo) arrives some months later and Stiles and Theo are invited to be there the time the child comes to name him, Theo instantly decides on the name Cato. Cato Raeken-Stilinski and Cosette Raeken-Stilinski. 

So now they’re here. Five months after Cato’s birth and one year after they bought their house and renovating it, they had finally been moved in for a month and were now holding their first pack meeting. And here Stiles was, worried, that Scott was seeing the worst over the best. Scott’s house was always perfect, his kids were never not behaved, everything about him was perfect. His checking account balances, his ability to manage, his timing, his balance between work, pack, and family was perfect. Stiles wasn’t perfect and neither were Theo. They yearned for moments where they met in the middle. Moments that were perfect. Though Cosette, their little half hawaiian, half japanese daughter, was being on her best behavior, sharing her dolls with Scott and Kira’s daughter Margo. Though Cato was wailing every so often, his poor gums were swollen and achy due to teething, and Stiles and Theo were taking turns trying to soothe him. 

Theo sighs when Cato won’t stop crying and decides that maybe he should go take him to the kitchen. “I’m getting him one of the cold teething rings.”

“Okay,” Stiles nods, squeezing one of Theo’s hands and Scott watches Theo up and leave, he wants to say something that would indicate Scott  _ likes  _ the house and the kids and everything they’ve done but he can’t think of anything that isn’t ‘Can you just tell me if you hate it or not?’ Because Stiles knows that maybe things aren’t Scott and Kira McCall cozy and perfect but he loved their large house. He loved the bins of toys in the corner, the off white couches that were velvetty with fur blankets on the tops and decorative pillows. He loved the quirky coffee table in the middle and the ikea book and TV case that was on the wall panel that separated two entry ways. He loved the open concept of the house. He loved what he had. But it bothered him, from the bottom of his heart, that Scott didn’t. Scott was his brother and he loved him more than anything. 

Though he sighs and let’s it go, delving back into the recent mystery that has been thrown at all of them. He sort of longs for Theo’s comfort and the feeling of his cold wedding band pressed against the fingers of his right hand. “Do you have any pictures? Something I can look over?” Stiles finally speaks up. 

“Well I didn’t want to bring anything that would scare the kids,” Parrish says and Stiles bites his lip nodding. The small exchange between Parrish and Scott tells him that Scott told Parrish not to bring it. He’s just paranoid, that’s all it is. It was nothing  _ personal.  _ He tries to keep reminding himself this but he doesn’t know how to deal with this. That it was really just nothing personal. Stiles can hear wailing from the kitchens and his instincts get the better of him, he is immediately on his feet and goes to check on them. Theo is desperately trying to soothe their son and it’s just not  _ working.  _

Stiles is at his side in seconds, trying to soothe him. “Can you tell what’s hurting him?” he asks and Theo shakes his head. 

“No, I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s his gums or his stomach or if it’s something else… he’s never cried like this before…” Theo seems geniuinely worried and nervous and  _ scared _ . They both knew it, they read all over the internet that babies sometimes just forgot how to breathe and gave it- what happened when they cried for hours? Stiles felt his heart explode at the thought of Cato dying, Theo caught the tremor and rapid increase of his husbands heart beat.

“Hey calm down, maybe it’s just-”

“Can you take his pain?”

“What?”

“Take his pain?”

“Stiles he’s a baby, I don’t know what a moderate amount would be, I don’t know how it would affect him…” 

“Is the pediatrician still open? How long are they open for? Maybe we can call and see if the doctor’s in. Are you sure you can’t pinpoint the pain?”

“No… he’s just crying,” Theo whispers. 

“Is everything okay?” an outside voice asks and both men turn to see a worried Scott in the doorway.

“Uhm… yes… no… I don’t know,” Stiles replies, looking to the crying child. He just wanted Cato to be okay and Theo was rocking him steadily, holding him to his chest, trying to soothe his child but the boy just wouldn’t relent, if anything he was near about screeching now.

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott asks and Stiles just  _ snaps.  _

“I don’t know! I don’t know, Okay? He’s teething and something hurts and he won’t stop-!”

“Stiles,” Theo warns gently. “‘Hey it’s not his fault, he just wants to help.”

Stiles figure slumps a bit and he hugs Theo’s shoulder, rubbing Cato’s arm. “Do you think the doctor’s is open?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

“Stiles…” Scott says. “Stiles, I want to help. I can call mom and we can take him to the-”

“He’s fine,” Stiles snaps. “He doesn’t need a hospital.”

Theo looks uneasy. “Maybe, just to be safe…”

“I want to call the doctor first.”

“okay, maybe he’s right, call the doctor then we can head to ER if it’s anything serious.”

Stiles is quick to dial for the pediatricians office, thankfully they were just closing. Stiles describes the situation and the doctor suggests that he’s cranky and in a lot of pain. He says to swaddle him (Stiles is basically wrapping him as they speak) and to put him some music and rock him, maybe even try giving him another bottle. If he’s crying more than often, he may have colic- which sounded exasperating to Stiles but he just wanted Cato to be soothed. Theo is trying to give him his paci, rocking him gently as he goes to grab one from the incubator in the back of the living room. The whole pack is watching the two play doctor while they’re on the phone with the doctor.

“I just fed him though, he might spit up,” Theo remarks regarding feeding him again.

“Maybe we should take him for a walk or just let him sit outside.”

“You think it would help, it’s a little chilly out for him, being below 70 degrees and late evening,” Theo says, Stiles shrugs.

“He’s in a blanket.”

“We can all go outside,” Kira offers. “For Cato.”

“For Cato,” Malia agrees and Stiles smiles gratefully. They all shift outside to the large deck and Stiles turns on the gas lit fireplace in the middle, settling on the porch swing beside Theo and Scott settling beside him. Theo is rocking Cato who is curiously gazing up at the swing’s hood, the child whimpers and whines, trying to move out of his swaddle. Stiles nuzzles into Theo, watching the child.

“Think he might fall asleep.”

“Maybe for a couple hours.”

Stiles nods, caressing Cato’s cheek and Scott smiles. “You know? You two make good parents,” he notes, as Cosette finds herself a Cozy place in Stiles lap.

“Think so?” Stiles asks, looking to Cato as he cries out, spitting his paci in the process. Theo just pops it right back in and Cosette is holding one of their phones, playing a game.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. “I do… You make really good parents. Both of you,” he states, looking to Theo, who smiles in acknowledgement. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles a bit shyly, kissing Cato’s head. 

  
  


Stiles wouldn’t consider the night a total success, but it wasn’t a total loss. Having put Cato and Cosette to bed, he turns the monitor on and saunters downstairs to where Theo is doing the dishes for him- he can’t help it when he grins. Theo  _ hates  _ doing the dishes. Stiles decides, it wouldn’t hurt to thank him, taking slow steps over and wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist, he plants a soft yet biting kiss to his flesh. 

“You know, that’s about the damn sexiest thing I’ve seen all day,” he teases Theo, his husband chuckling in return.

“Mmm I figured you needed a bit of a break. Wanna go shower?”

“Not unless you plan on being involved.”

“I’m doing the dishes though…”

“Well I’m not going to shower while you’re doing dishes, am I? Besides it’s been a desperately long time since I’ve seen you naked and wet, and we both know everything is done better while wet.”

“What a dirty bastard,” Theo teases.

“Mmm you like it though.”

“I consider it sometimes.”

Stiles grins and tilts Theo’s head, pulling his focus away from the pot he was scrubbing down and planting his lips on Theo’s very soft ones, a hand rubbing his stomach beneath the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m sold, we’re showering together,” he mumbles and Stiles grins, kissing him again.

“Gotta finish the dishes first.”

“Gotta stop distracting me then.” 

Stiles nods, moving to go clean up the living room, picking up toys and wiping down the table tops. And once he’s done, he’s lounging on the longest couch, just relaxing, eyes shutting for what he thinks must only be a minute, but he wakes up to two wet hands cupping his face and lips pressing a kiss to his head. What previously read 10.45, the clock now read 11.06 and Stiles blinks confusedly.

“Was I sleeping?”

“Yeah you were.”

He rubs his eyes and yawns. “Well come on prince charming, whisk me away and strip me.”

“Romantic.”

Stiles grins. “I know.”

“And I’m in love with you?”

“More than anybody else on earth.”

“Fantastic.”

“Truly and utterly perfect. Now come on, before Cato starts crying again.”

They both grin, Theo pulling Stiles up and bringing him upstairs to shower. Nothing less than perfection and nothing more than awestruck, wholesome, lovestruck, wonder. So maybe Stiles and Theo weren’t perfect, maybe they weren’t the clean silk sheets and the perfect family the way that Scott and Kira were, but they were, in their own way, a perfect family. Stiles decides that he couldn’t be happier and that even if Scott’s image seemed better, nothing could amount to the love that he held for his own little family with none other than the despicable and daringly lovable Theo Raeken. 


End file.
